The Search for the Throne
by percyjrox97
Summary: Percy learns that his father's throne has been stolen. Along with Annabeth and Rachel-I HATE RACHEL-, he goes on a quest to save his immortal father.
1. Annoying Interrupptions

**This is my first fanfic **_**ever**_** so please have mercy. I hope you enjoy this story. This takes place after TLO but Silena never died and neither did Charles Beckendorf, Percy and Annabeth stayed best friends, Rachel isn't the Oracle (but I still hate her) and Luke is still alive. **

Percy's POV

_Thump_. I shuddered and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Now, lying before me on the lab desk was a frog.

A _frog_.

I hate those little devils.

They were all of my least favorite things. Slimy, squishy, smelly, ugly, and much more.

Today is Biology, we were dissecting frogs. Mine was a dark green color. It smelled of dead fish and believe me, I know what that smells like.

Anyway, this is the story of how I helped save my father, Poseidon.

You may know him as the sea god or the earth-shaker.

"Alright, class. Pick up your scalpels and slice a thin cut vertically down your frog's stomach," my teacher, Mrs. Creverstan, announced.

She was a short, stout, rosy cheeked ancient lady.

My guess was that she was 90.

I picked up my scalpel and was just about to begin slicing when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mrs. Creverstan looking at me.

"Percy, follow me," she said, walking towards the exit.

I followed her without a word.

She was creeping me out a little because she was silent and I suddenly noticed that she was walking a little clippity-cloppity and a little metallic sound echoed every time her left foot hit the ground.

There was only one monster that fit that description.

She led me to a large black and red door.

It had a strange H on it.

That only supported my suspicions. She opened the door, taking us outside, but in the middle of the woods.

"Perseus Jackson, I am hungry for some half-blood, and seafood is my favorite," she screeched.

Her hair erupted into flames, her clothes melded into full Greek battle armor. She opened her mouth and I saw her incisors sliding farther out of her gums. They continued sliding until they were two inches long! Then, her legs suddenly changed into one bronze leg and one donkey leg.

She half-walked, half-trotted towards me, swiping wildly with her vicious claws.

I wasn't afraid of this empousa, I'd battled-and defeated- them before. They had a fatal flaw of thinking that they could defeat anyone. I uncapped Riptide and swung but she gracefully dodged to the left.

"Yaaaaaaaaaah," I screamed and swung again, aiming for her head.

She danced backwards and smiled wickedly.

I suddenly felt afraid, and that made me feel angry. Monsters don't scare me.....usually.

I screamed again and prepared to swing when something caught my eye. Far off to my left, a trickle of water was moving through rocks.

It was a stream.

I immediately closed my eyes and extended my hand, palm down, at the stream. I concentrated and pictured water in several scenarios.

_Water, crashing against a 200 foot tall cliff. Water, sending tidal waves towards Pompeii. Water, tugging ships down whirl pools. Water, killing an empousa._

That last scenario did it. I felt a familiar tugging in my gut and heard the sound of roaring waters in my ear. I heard a loud shriek a few feet before me. I opened my eyes and saw a wonderful sight.

The old empousa was trapped in a sphere of swirling water. The sphere was about as tall as myself-6 feet and 2 inches- and as wide as my arm span. In the sphere, there were miniature versions of predators in the ocean.

There was a 5 inches long, 2 inches thick great white shark biting the empousa's toe. A foot long swordfish was poking her in her back and a miniature giant squid had wrapped its tentacles around her face and it oozed black ink, temporarily blinding her.

I took that opportunity to decapitate her. Riptide swung clean across her neck and her muffled screams were silenced. She exploded into yellow dust which dissolved in the water.

_You are dismissed_, I thought. The sphere moved and melted into the stream. I sighed and collapsed on the spot.


	2. Meeting an old friend

After taking several few long breaths, I got up and began making my way back to school, wherever that was.

I just walked endlessly, over fallen trees, across streams and past a few tree nymphs.

I was about to give up when I suddenly realized that there was a wall of mist with an image beside me. I turned and saw my best friend, Annabeth, in Iris Message form.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said. She had grown a since the last time I saw her about five months ago.

"Hey Wisegirl. Will you _please_ stop calling me that," I muttered.

"Why would I do that?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"Alright then. So...why are you in the woods."

"There was an empousa-"

"Oh. I see. Well, you need to get to Camp Half-Blood. _Now_."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll only say that it involves your father. He's in danger."

That got my attention. I loved my father even though I barely knew him in the first 12 years of my life.

"I'll be right there." The second I finished saying that, Annabeth smiled and waved her hand over the rainbow, cutting of the connection. I wondered how I'd get to camp.

I suddenly felt a tugging in my gut and felt myself being pulled toward a particularly large river.

I found myself jumping in and on instinct I began taking deep breaths. Being the son of Poseidon has its perks like breathing under water.

I saw a blur of movement near the river floor and swam towards it. It was a turtle caught in a fishing net.

I hated when things like this happened. Some lazy fisherman would get a creature caught and just cut the line, leaving the creature there to die.

I pulled out Riptide and cut the turtle free.

_Thank you Lord_, it said. I just smiled and swam back to the surface.

When I reached the surface, the coordinates of where I was came to me. I needed to move 100 feet west, 20 feet north to get back to the school.

Annabeth's POV

I wondered what Seaweed brain was doing in the woods.

He looked terrible, with a scrape over his left brow and his mop of black hair stuck to his forehead.

I ran out of my cabin to tell Chiron about the empousa attack.

He was in the middle of archery practice.

"And...go!" His students-Apollo children-set loose their arrows. Every arrow hit the bulls-eye.

"Chiron. I just IM'd Percy. He just suffered from an empousa attack and he's on his way here."

"Thank you, child. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my class."

"Ok." Suddenly, I heard a whole bunch of cheering, hellos', clapping, high fiving and giggling.

I turned and saw a group of campers surrounding someone.

When they saw me, they parted, making a path.

When I saw who was there, I smiled.

It was seaweed brain.

I ran up to him and hugged him. He smiled but then his expression became serious.

"What's happened, Annabeth?"


	3. Being informed

Percy's POV

"What's happened, Annabeth?"

Her expression became grim and a little sad.

"You know how a god's throne is his source of power?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Luke stole your dad's and every day that you dad refuses to join Kronos, Luke does more damage to the throne therefore weakening your father until he fades away."

"I'm not afraid of Luke." She smiled.

"You should go see Chiron," she told me.

I ran off to find Chiron. He was sitting at a table in the Big House playing Pinochle with Mr.D.

"Chiron!"

"Percy! How are you, my boy?"

"I'm fine, except the fact that my dad could disappear forever if I don't help quickly."

He attempted a smile.

"You should go consult the Oracle."

I shuddered. I hated the Oracle for her unpleasant demeanor. Also, the fact that she could walk kinda scared me.

I walked to the Big House attic and saw the Oracle standing motionless. When I stepped into the room she approached me.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi, oracle of Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, speaker, and ask._

I walked over to her and got on one knee.

"Oh, great Oracle of Delphi, what is my destiny?"


	4. My prophecy

Almost immediately, life came into her eyes and they became a sickly greenish color.

She took two steps toward me and then froze.

Her mouth opened and a python-like stream of green smoke that soon billowed wildly before me. An image soon formed before me.

I saw Annabeth, Rachel, Grover and Silena sitting around a campfire.

Silena's head whipped towards me, and the Oracle voice rasped

"_Three shall travel to the green crown_"

Annabeth looked up, and said,

"_and retrieve the seat of power_"

Grover slowly lifted his head and rasped,

"_Though one shall pay a horrid price_"

Then, finally Rachel's head lifted and said in a fierce tone

"_And thy soul shall turn sour_."

That last line scared me because I know prophesies and that would mean that one of us would join the enemy.

I immediately ran down the stairs and out the Big House. I saw all the head councilors having a meeting. I ran up to meet them.

"Percy, my boy," Chiron roared heartily. "What has the Oracle told you?"

I cleared my throat and began to recite the prophecy.


	5. Reciting

"Three shall travel to the green crown,

and retrieve the seat of power,

Though one shall pay a horrid price,

And thy soul shall turn sour," I finished.

The campers looked at me wide-eyed. I saw Annabeth's eyes furrowed. I mentally smiled. Naturally, she would attempt to decipher the prophecy.

"Well, I guess it's pretty obvious that a green crown would be the crown of the statue of liberty," she announced. Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Well, at least we know that we'll get the throne back," Beckendorf said hopefully.

"But what about that last line, one of your souls will become sour. That probably means you'd join the enemy," Silena said in a worried tone.

"Well, let's figure out who Percy is going to bring," Annabeth said. She gave me a pleading look and at first I didn't understand it but then it came to me.

"Would _you_ like to accompany me on this quest, Annabeth?" I inquired. She smiled playfully.

"I would love to," she told me.

"Well, you are entitled to bring one more person, so who will it be?" Chiron asked.

"Well who wants to come?"

Everyone seemed hesitant but finally Rachel stood and said,

"I will."


	6. Tyson

"Well, then it's settled," Chiron announced. "You should start packing."

I said a few goodbyes and headed to my cabin. I was greeted by a heavenly sight.

Tyson! I haven't seen him in, like, four years. He was wearing an apron and was making my bed.

"Tyson?"

"Percy?"

"Tyson!"

"Percy!"

I ran and gave a big hug and he gladly returned it.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Daddy gave me a break from being a general. It's fun. Everyone calls me boss." He smiled but then looked down sadly.

"What's the matter, big fella?"

"I don't get to see you that much anymore. You're my favoritest person ever!"

I couldn't help smiling at that. I gave him another hug and informed him about the dad problem. When I finished, he looked close to tears.

"D-daddy could be gone forever?"

"I'm afraid so," I said sadly and (I hoped) comfortingly.

"Well, at least I know that you can do it. You're the best person ever. You can start packing."

I nodded and went to my closet. It reeked of mothballs and seawater.

I scooped up some shirts, pants and other clothes and stuffed them into a duffel bag.

Then, I reached under my bed and recovered my secret stash of lethal weapons.

I had maces, javelins, Greek fire, a bottle of poison from Kampee's swords and a very beautiful shield made by Tyson.

I also packed some cookies, fries and some left-over pie from last night. I ran to the Athena cabin to meet Annabeth.


	7. Gathering Friends

I approached the gray stone building and walked up the steps.

A gray owl was perched above the doorway. It was fake but its beady little eyes made me scared.

I knocked twice and one of Annabeth's sisters answered.

She just stared at me for a sec before saying in a harsh tone,

"Whaddya want?"

"Is Annabeth ready for the quest."

She glanced a few feet behind her and told me no.

Then I heard Annabeth's voice call,

"Who is it, Calliope?" I guess this was Calliope.

"Percy Jackson."

"Okay. Tell him I'll be right there."

Calliope turned to me.

"She'll be right-"

"I heard."

I sat on one of the steps and started twiddling with my thumbs.

I heard a sound behind me and turned to see Annabeth dressed in white skinny jeans, a green top and gray converses. Her hair was pulled in a messy ponytail.

Same old Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed brain. Let's go find Rachel," she said.

I just nodded and began walking to the Big House. Since Rachel already knew about demigods and didn't want to go home, Chiron let her stay there.

We went to her room and I knocked on the door.

"Rachel, its Percy. Are you done packing?" I asked.

"Yeah, give me a sec," she answered.

About a minute later she opened the door.

"Hey guys. When do we leave?"

Rachel's POV

I can't believe it! I'm going on a quest with _Percy_ and _Annabeth_.

They are so cool but I they kinda dislike me cause I'm annoying, a spoiled brat and I always make terrible side comments about what they wear.

But can you blame me? What girl wears converses anymore?

**(A/N: I was watching Wizards of Waverly Place when I wrote this. Justin just told his dad Jerry that he was terrible at making side comments! Also, I'm on a plane at this very moment! It's American Airlines but Delta is cool to because delta is a Greek letter for d)**

Anyway, I walked down the porch and we walked to Thalia's pine tree.

We looked back and waved goodbye to the camp. Well, Percy and Annabeth did.

The campers weren't worthy of my wave. _No one _was.


	8. Arriving at Destination

After waving, Argos led us into a LIMO! Sure , I'd been in Limos ever since my dad signed that whole record deal but limos are still awesome.

This one even had Jacuzzi in the back. I smiled and followed Annabeth into the Limo.

She just plopped down next to Percy and they started chatting.

I was actually kinda tired so rested my head onto my shoulder and nodded off.

It felt like seconds later that Percy was shaking me awake.

"Wake up, Sleepy head!" he bellowed in my ear.

I jumped up and ran for the door. Time for our quest!

Annabeth's POV

Time for our quest. I climbed out of the Limo and followed Percy to a tour bus.

We didn't want to arrive at The Statue of Liberty because that would draw quite a bit of attention.

We climbed into the tour bus and prepared for a half-hour drive.

We sat together in a row of three seats going right to left ; Me, then Percy, then last and most definitely least, Rachel.

We talked about school, camp, HW, just about anything but the war that recently happened.

The bus pulled to a stop blocks near the entrance to the statue of Liberty.


	9. Chapter 9

**Replies to Reviewers****:**

**Maths in magic- thanks. I'm glad you liked my story and I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I write my stories on Microsoft Word and they look a lot longer on Microsoft Word than on .**

**Fishpony- just go away.**

Annabeth's POV

"Alright, here we go," Rachel said.

With each step we got a little more nervous. I

"How are we gonna get to the crown. Isn't it closed?" Percy said.

I thought for a while and subconsciously put my hand in my pocket and felt the comforting fabric of my Yankees cap.

"I've got it! I'll sneak in with my invisibility cap and get the throne."

"What!," Percy exclaimed. "You are not going by yourself! You know as much as I do that there is going to be a monster up there and you might not be able to defeat it by yourself. I'll come with you."

"How will you get there without any seeing? People are gonna notice a teenage boy carrying a 3 foot sword up to the statue of liberty's crown," I pointed out.

"Um," Percy pondered. "I could manipulate the Mist-"

"-Which I can see through," Rachel interrupted.

Percy gave her a look that said never-interrupt-me-again and proceeded to speak again.

"As I was saying, I could manipulate the Mist so intensely that I could appear to mortals as plain air so I can get to the crown too," he announced.

I thought about it for a while. It seemed like I might work but Mist is tricky. If you wanted to look like a bald eagle, you could end up looking like a drowned rat...or Rachel...kinda the same thing.**(A/N-Hee Hee)**

"What!" Rachel screeched.

Oops. Must've been thinking aloud.

"Alright Percy, let's try your idea. I'll help with the Mist", I told him. "When I say go, snap your fingers are start manipulating the Mist. 3-2-1-GO!"

We snapped our fingers in sync and a soft breeze picked up. It eventually picked up speed. It's the Mist.

Suddenly, it just stopped.

"It's done," he said.

"Mommy! Mommy! That guy just snapped his fingers and disappeared!" a little girl screamed.

"Uh-oh," I muttered.

The little girl's mother was looking at us with her eyes wide. I snapped my fingers quickly and a small breeze flew at her mother. Her face changed from shocked to confused to dazed. Then she just turned and ushered her daughter away.

"Problem solved," I announced. "Now let's go.

We walked towards the statue of liberty but then Rachel saw the need to say something.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Percy's POV

Man, she is so annoying,

"Just sit down and watch some movie on your iPad that you found oh so necessary to bring," I said smugly.

"Fine. I will," she spat before turning away. Annabeth looked at me for a moment before laughing hysterically. I joined it and after we calmed down, we started are way up to the crown.

After making our way through giant crowds of people and up many stairs** (A/N-Sorry, the last time I went to the statue of liberty I was like...2 so I don't remember if there were stairs or an elevator. Feel free to tell me in a review)**, we found a large golden door that didn't belong at the statue of liberty.

"We're here," I murmured

I put my hand on the door and tried to push it open, but it seemed to have been bolted in to place.

"It's stuck."

"Um..Seaweed brain?"

"Yeah?"

"It says pull," she said, barely controlling her laughter.

"Oh," I said sheepishly, and pulled and *cough* it swung right open *cough.*

We walked in to find our selves in a dark room. The only source of light was a pair of glowing eyes in the corner.

I uncapped Riptide and Annabeth drew her new enchanted knife (she melted the one Luke gave her and poured in into the River Styx) and we closely back away from the thing in the corner.

Suddenly it lunged forward. It was huge, with big yellow eyes are long fangs. I swung Riptide but he jumped back. I was about swing again but something strange happened; it started laughing. Then it transformed into...**(A/N-Yes, I specifically cut it off here)**


End file.
